ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Episodes
Episode summaries for Season 1 of Ms. Paint's Art Race. For links to the episodes, please refer to the Season 1 Masterpost on the subreddit. Week 1: Queens of the Zodiac * Runway Date: Friday, June 2, 2017 * Main Challenge: Create a look inspired by your randomly assigned zodiac sign. * Winner: Miyu Moon * High: Mai Lady and Malaria E. Coli * Low: Sulphur * Bottom Two: Cult Baby and Safira * Lipsync Song: "Age of Aquarius" from Hair * Eliminated: Cult Baby'' (neither Cult Baby nor Safira had a lipsync look, so the decision was based on their main challenge look) Week 2: The Drag Patisserie * '''Runway Date:' Sunday, June 10, 2017 * Main Challenge: Create a look inspired by a pastry of your choice. (The original challenge was limited to French pastries, but due to miscommunication the challenge was changed to all pastries.) * Winner: Safira * High: Jarefina, Miyu Moon, and Van De Lies * Low: Memorie * Bottom Two: Sulphur and Yui * Lipsync Song: "Milkshake" by Kelis * Eliminated: Yui Week 3: Rocky vs. Sweeney * Runway Date: '''Monday, June 19, 2017 * '''Mini Challenge: Draw your best makeup look on your queen, from the neck up. * Mini Challenge Winner: Safira * Mini Challenge Runner Up: Miyu Moon * Main Challenge: In teams chosen by Safira and Miyu Moon, create dragged-up versions of characters from either The Rocky Horror Picture Show or Sweeney Todd. Safira chose Rocky Horror for her team, which left Miyu's team with Sweeney Todd. The queens were allowed to divide the characters among themselves. * Winning Team: '''Team Sweeney won, which meant that all their members were safe and the best look from their team would win the challenge. Since Team Rocky lost, this meant that the bottom three would be from their team. * '''Winner: Mai Lady * High: Fossana and Miyu Moon * Low: Van De Lies * Bottom Two: Jarefina and Safira * Lipsync Song: "As If We Never Said Goodbye" from Sunset Boulevard * Eliminated: '''None (the judges picked Safira to win the lipsync, but saved Jarefina) Week 4: Sexy, Slippery, Sea Slugs * '''Runway Date: '''Wednesday, June 28, 2017 * '''Main Challenge: Create a look inspired by a sea slug of your choice. * Winner: Memorie * High: Mai Lady, Miyu Moon, and Sally Spellman * Low: Sulphur * Bottom Two: Safira and Van De Lies * Lipsync Song: "Toxic" by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Safira Week 5: Dragazines * Runway Date: '''Wednesday, July 5, 2017 * '''Main Challenge: Create a front cover of a custom magazine, starring your queen. * Winner: Malaria E. Coli * High: Miyu Moon and Sulphur * Low: Fossana * Bottom Two: Mai Lady and Van De Lies * Lipsync Song: "Vogue" by Madonna * Eliminated: Van De Lies Week 6: My Hair Lady * Runway Date: '''Thursday, July 13, 2017 * '''Main Challenge: Create a look made entirely out of hair. * Winner: Memorie * High: Malaria E. Coli and Sally Spellman * Low: Sulphur * Bottom Two: Fossana and Jarefina * Lipsync Song: "Don't Touch My Hair Hoe" by Brooke Candy * Eliminated: Jarefina (no lipsync) Week 7: Seven Deadly Queens * Runway Date: '''Friday, July 21, 2017 * '''Mini Challenge: Snatch Game * Mini Challenge Winner: Sally Spellman * Main Challenge: Create a look inspired by your assigned deadly sin, courtesy of Sally Spellman. * Winner: Mai Lady * High: Miyu Moon and Sally Spellman * Low: Memorie * Bottom Two: Malaria E. Coli and Sulphur * Lipsync Song: "I Touch Myself" by The Divinyls * Eliminated: Sulphur Week 8: Art School Queens * Runway Date: '''Saturday, July 29, 2017 * '''Mini Challenge: Reading * Mini Challenge Winner: Malaria E. Coli * Main Challenge: Create a look inspired by your assigned art movement, courtesy of Malaria E. Coli. * Winner: Malaria E. Coli * High: Mai Lady and Memorie * Low: Miyu Moon * Bottom Two: Fossana and Sally Spellman * Lipsync Song: "Spectrum" by Florence and the Machine * Eliminated: Fossana'' ''(though Sally Spellman did not provide a lipsync, the judges felt that she performed better in the main challenge) Week 9: Athletic Aesthetics * Runway Date: '''Sunday, August 6, 2017 * '''Main Challenge: Select a current male athlete to put in drag, and have both your queen and her new drag sister wear different but matching looks inspired by his sport. * Winner: Miyu Moon * High: Mai Lady * Bottom Two: Memorie and Sally Spellman * Lipsync Song: "Champion" by RuPaul * Eliminated: Sally Spellman Week 10: The Elemental Ball * Runway Date: '''Monday, August 21, 2017 * '''Mini Challenge: Create a puppet resembling your assigned MPAR queen and impersonate them. * Mini Challenge Winner: Malaria E. Coli * Main Challenge: Create 3 looks inspired by your assigned element courtesy of Malaria E. Coli, for the following categories: Showgirl, Executive, and Avant Garde. * Winner: Miyu Moon * High: Mai Lady * Bottom Two: Malaria E. Coli and Memorie * Lipsync Song: "End of Time" by Beyonce * Eliminated: Memorie Week 11: The Finale All Season 1 contestants were invited to return to the reunion and answer a Q&A session. Eliminated contestants were asked to wear black, while the Top 3 was allowed to wear free choice. Safira was the only contestant not to return for the finale. * Miss Congeniality: Fossana * Miss Cuntgeniality: Sally Spellman * Season 1 Runners Up: Malaria E. Coli and Mai Lady * Season 1 Winner: Miyu Moon